Power Rangers Planet Savior
Power Rangers Planet Savior is the tenth season of Future Beetle's Power Rangers series. This season was preceded by Power Rangers Treasure Hunt and succeeded by Power Rangers Royal Quest. It also contains a plenty and tons of elements from Choushinsei Flashman, Power Rangers In Space, Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, Power Rangers Mystic Force, Uchu Sentai Kyuranger, and Battle Strike Team: Space Deleter. This season has Planet-themed Rangers. Plot In the deep outer Space Death Galaxy, an evil space alien named Starghost awakens from the asteroid prison during his 6,000 years prison time and begins to summoning his fellow Generals and footsoldiers and then invading the Earth. The Cat-like Wizard WizCat calls the 5 teenagers determined to save the World as well as the Galaxy and become the Planet Rangers. Characters Planet Rangers Mars Planet Ranger.png|Jackson Rawlings Neptune Planet Ranger.png|Josh Roberts Saturn Planet Ranger.png|Owen Patterson Uranus Planet Ranger.png|Craig Bellmont Venus Planet Ranger.png|Haley Gray Pluto Planet Ranger.png|Dark Jupiter Planet Ranger.png|Vaughn Fredrick Mercury Planet Ranger.png|David Roberts Gold Sun Planet Ranger.png|Zador Silver Moon Planet Ranger.png|Lunorg Allies *WizCat *WizDog *Cosmo *Comet *Galaxior *Princess Starlight *Treasure Hunters *Knight Rangers Civilians *Alexis Roberts *Kiera Goodall Villains *Starghost - An supreme leader and the evil space overlord of the Space Clan of Darkness. He plots his revenge on WizCat and the Planet Rangers to claim his achievement by taking over the world. Starghost can turn the world into the wrong hands anytime he wants before the Rangers can prevent him from destroying it. (1-50) *Galaxylord - An Second-in-Command general of the Space Clan of Darkness. He also serves Starghost and he was the most loyal servant and he can obey to every one of his commands to do his bidding. His job is to protect the galactic dark lord. (1-48) *Meteorheat - An hothead and hot-tempered general of the Space Clan of Darkness. He always get angry very easily to attack the Rangers. He also loses his temper very easily. (1-19, 35-43) *Miss Sparkle - An only female member and the mastermind of the Space Clan of Darkness. She use her strategy to make the monsters grow into giant-size in order to have them revived. (1-47) *Asteroidinator - An evil genius of the Space Clan of Darkness. He can invent the machines for Starghost allowing him to use it to defeat the Rangers. (11-27) *BlizzardComet - An brute enforcer of the Space Clan of Darkness. He can freeze the obstacles like the Power Rangers anytime. (28-41) *Dark Matter - An pawn of the Space Clan of Darkness. Dark Matter can only create the monsters or absorbing Starghost with its last strength. (13-23, 34) *Spacethreats Space Galactic Outlaws * Cheetahyper - based on Cheetah - destroyed by the Planet Rangers (Solar System) * Primatetan - based on Orangutan - destroyed by Planet Blaster (Calling the Guardians) * Horseshoecrusher - based on Horseshoe Crab - destroyed by Neptune Pegasus Zord and Venus Phoenix Zord and Space Megazord (Planets Conbined) * Walruspush - based on Walrus - defeated by Pluto Planet Ranger and destroyed by Pluto Wyvern Zord and Space Clash Megazord (The Pluto Ranger) * Hippobash - based on Hippo - defeated by Planet Rangers' Super Planet Blaster and destroyed by Asteroid Megazord (Trio Power) * Viper - based on Boa - defeated by Planet Rangers' Super Planet Blaster destroyed by Space Megazord and Asteroid Megazord (3 + 3) * NeonLeon- based on Chameleon - defeated by Planet Rangers' Super Planet Blaster and destroyed by Comet Megazord (Astral Power) * FoxLance - based on Fox - defeated by Jupiter Planet Ranger and Mercury Planet Rangers' Planet Striker destroyed by Jupiter Qilin and Mercury Unicorn Zords and Comet Megazord (Mercury and Jupiter) * PaonSmash - based on Elephant - destroyed by Space Megazord, Asteroid Megazord, Jupiter Qilin and Mercury Unicorn Zords (Saving the Planet's Guardians) * Psychomaniac - based on Clown - defeated by Planet Rangers' Super Planet Blaster and Planet Striker and destroyed by Space Clash Megazord, and Asteroid Blitz Megazord (The Rescue Mission Assignment) * Centipain - based on Centipede - defeated by Planet Rangers' Ultra Planet Blaster and destroyed by Meteor Megazord (Starghost Summons) * Laserblitz - based on 7313 Red Planet Protector from Lego Life on Mars - defeated by Mars Planet Ranger, Saturn Planet Ranger, Venus Planet Ranger, Jupiter Planet Ranger, and Mercury Planet Ranger and then Ultra Planet Blaster and destroyed by Meteor Megazord (Outer Space) * Icoshred - based on Icosahedron - destroyed by Space Megazord, Asteroid Megazord, Jupiter Qilin and Mercury Unicorn Zords (The Dark Matter) * Geckozard - based on Gecko - defeated by Planet Rangers and destroyed by Meteor Megazord (Dark Matter Attacks) * Shellshock - based on Turtle - defeated by Planet Rangers and destroyed by Space Unisus Megazord (Darkness) * BirdReaper - based on Falcon - destroyed by Asteroid Unisus Megazord (Darkness) * Koala Bigfoot - based on Koala - destroyed by Space Megazord, and Asteroid Unisus Megazord (Wasted) * Giraf - based on Giraffe - defeated by Neptune Planet Ranger, Uranus Planet Ranger, and Pluto Planet Ranger and destroyed by Asteroid Blitz Megazord (Give up, Rangers) * Komodon - based on Komodo Dragon - destroyed by Space Clash Megazord, and Asteroid Blitz Megazord (Power of Planets) * Hedgehard - based on Hedgehog - destroyed by the Sun and Moon Rangers (Sun and Moon) * Stingrage - based on Stingray - defeated by Planet Rangers' Ultra Planet Blaster and Galaxy Blitz and destroyed by Solar Lunar Megazord (Gold and Silver) * Hexaborg - based on Hexagon - defeated by Mars Planet Ranger, Neptune Planet Ranger, and Saturn Planet Ranger and destroyed by Asteroid Unisus Megazord and Solar Lunar Megazord (Finish off Dark Matter) * Grizzilla - based on Grizzly Bear - defeated by Planet Rangers' Ultra Planet Blaster and Galaxy Blitz and destroyed by Space Clash Megazord, Asteroid Blitz Megazord, and Solar Lunar Megazord (Repair) * Princess Mothia - based on Butterfly - destroyed by Space Megazord, Asteroid Megazord, Jupiter Qilin Zord, Mercury Unicorn Zord, and Solar Lunar Megazord (Wish Upon a Star) * Mantalord - based on Manta Ray - defeated by Planet Rangers' Ultra Planet Blaster and Galaxy Blitz and destroyed by Super Astro Megazord (WizCat's Assignment) * Dinogrunt - based on Tyrannosaurus - destroyed by Super Astro Megazord (Get the Job Done) * Mammothsmash - based on Mammoth - destroyed by Super Astro Megazord (Science Experiment) * Leopardmon - based on Leopard - destroyed by Infinity Planet Defender (Space Technology) * Polar - based on Polar Bear - defeated by Infinity Planet Defender and destroyed by Space Unisus Megazord (Space Technology) * Narwhirl - based on Narwhal - defeated by Infinity Planet Defender and Planet Rangers' Ultra Planet Blaster and destroyed by Super Astro Megazord (Go Save the Day) * Dolphinelope - based on Dolphin - defeated by Red Planet Defender and destroyed by Obliterator Megazord (The Rift) * Waspsting - based on Wasp - defeated by Infinity Planet Defender and destroyed by Space Megazord, Asteroid Megazord, Jupiter Qilin Zord, Mercury Unicorn Zord, Solar Lunar Megazord, and Obliterator Megazord (Psycho Freak) * Stealthwing - based on Hawk - defeated by Infinity Planet Defender and destroyed by Space Clash Megazord, Asteroid Blitz Megazord, Solar Lunar Megazord, and Obliterator Megazord (Back to Basics) * Speedwing - based on Condor - defeated by Infinity Planet Defender and Planet Rangers and destroyed by Solar System Ultrazord (Back to Basics) * Breakenstein - based on Frankenstein - destroyed by Solar System Ultrazord (Dark Matter Absorbs the Starghost) * Crabreaker - based on Crab - destroyed by Solar System Ultrazord and Infinity Planet Defender (Meteor's Revival) * Molester - based on Mole - defeated by Infinity Planet Defender and Planet Rangers and destroyed by Solar System Ultrazord (Treacherous Scheme) * Scorpain - based on Scorpion - destroyed by Solar System Ultrazord (Painful Skill) * Red Beetle - based on Hercules Beetle - defeated and destroyed by Infinity Planet Defender and Planet Rangers (Obstacles from Space) * Blue Beetle - based on Stag Beetle - defeated and destroyed by Infinity Planet Defender and Planet Rangers (Obstacles from Space) * Satan Beetlezord (Combination of Red Beetle and Blue Beetle) destroyed by Solar System Ultrazord (Obstacles from Space) * Ligerclash - based on Lion - defeated by Infinity Planet Defender and Planet Rangers and destroyed by Space Clash Megazord, Asteroid Blitz Megazord, Solar Lunar Megazord, and Obliterator Megazord (Reinforcements) * Sharkill - based on Shark - defeated by Infinity Planet Defender and Planet Rangers and destroyed by Solar System Ultrazord (Fighting the Mission) * Swania - based on Swan - defeated by Infinity Planet Defender and Planet Rangers and destroyed by Solar System Ultrazord (Meteor Strikes) * Rhinoman - based on Rhino - defeated by Infinity Planet Defender and Planet Rangers and destroyed by Solar System Ultrazord (Defending the Planets) Other *Green Air Drone *Red Fire Drone *Blue Water Drone *Yellow Earth Drone Arsenal Morphers/Sidearms *Planet Morphers♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦ *Solar Morpher♦ *Lunar Morpher♦ *Planet Sabers *Planet fragments *Infinity Planet Gauntlet - Jackson uses the Infinity Planet Gauntlet to transform into the Infinity Planet Defender as an Battlizer.◆ Planet Fragments *'Mars Planet Fragment' - Fire◆ *'Neptune Planet Fragment' - Water◆ *'Saturn Planet Fragment' - Lightning◆ *'Uranus Planet Fragment' - Earth◆ *'Venus Planet Fragment' - Wind◆ *'Pluto Planet Fragment' - Darkness◆ *'Jupiter Planet Fragment' - Wood◆ *'Mercury Planet Fragment' - Ice◆ *'Sun Planet Fragment' - Light◆ *'Moon Planet Fragment' - Metal◆ Vehicles *Planet Cycles - The Planet Cycles was created by Josh Roberts the Neptune Planet Ranger. Individual Weapons and Team Weapon *Ultra Planet Blaster◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ **Super Planet Blaster◆◆◆◆◆◆ ***Planet Blaster◆◆◆◆◆ ****Mars Sword◆ ****Neptune Trident◆ ****Saturn Axe◆ ****Uranus Shot◆ ****Venus Bow◆ **Pluto Blaster◆ **Planet Striker◆◆ ***Jupiter Lance◆ ***Mercury Crossbow◆ *Galaxy Blitz◆◆ **Sun Revolver◆ **Moon Gun◆ Zord System Legend: ◆ piloted zord, ❖ aux zord, ✶ team-piloted mecha * Solar System Ultrazord✶◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆❖ ** Super Astro Megazord✶◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *** Meteor Megazord✶◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ **** Comet Megazord✶◆◆◆◆◆◆ ***** Space Megazord✶◆◆◆ ******Mars Dragon Zord◆ ******Saturn Griffin Zord◆ ******Uranus Garuda Zord◆ ***** Asteroid Megazord✶◆◆◆ ******Neptune Pegasus Zord◆ ******Venus Phoenix Zord◆ ******Pluto Wyvern Zord◆ ****Jupiter Qilin Zord◆ ****Mercury Unicorn Zord◆ *** Solar Lunar Megazord✶◆◆ ****Sun Sphinx Zord◆ ****Moon Anubis Zord◆ ** Obliterator Megazord✶❖ ***Earth Kraken Zord❖ *Alternate Combination - Space Clash Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ *Alternate Combination - Space Unisus Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ *Alternate Combination - Asteroid Unisus Megazord◆◆◆ *Alternate Combination - Asteroid Blitz Megazord◆◆◆ Episodes * Episode 1: Solar System (First appearance of Jackson, Josh, Owen, Craig, Haley, Wizcat, Cosmo, Starghost, Galaxylord, Meteorheat, Miss Sparkle, and Spacethreats) * Episode 2: Calling the Guardians * Episode 3: Planets Combined * Episode 4: The Pluto Ranger (Dark debuts) * Episode 5: Trio Power * Episode 6: 3 + 3 * Episode 7: Astral Power * Episode 8: Mercury and Jupiter (Vaughn and David debuts) * Episode 9: Saving the Planet's Guardians * Episode 10: The Rescue Mission Assignment * Episode 11: Starghost Summons (Asteroidinator debuts) * Episode 12: Outer Space * Episode 13: The Dark Matter (Dark Matter debuts) * Episode 14: Dark Matter Attacks * Episode 15: Darkness * Episode 16: Wasted * Episode 17: Give up, Rangers * Episode 18: New Power Up * Episode 19: Power of Planets (Meteorheat gets destroyed by the Planet Rangers for the first time) * Episode 20: Sun and Moon (Zador and Lunorg debuts) * Episode 21: Gold and Silver * Episode 22: Finish off Dark Matter * Episode 23: Death (Dark Matter withers after the Planet Rangers manage to destroy it) * Episode 24: Repair (WizDog debuts) * Episode 25: Wish Upon a Star * Episode 26: WizCat's Assignment * Episode 27: Get the Job Done (Asteroidinator gets destroyed by the Rangers) * Episode 28: Science Experiment (BlizzardComet debuts) * Episode 29: Space Technology (Infinity Planet Defender makes a debut) * Episode 30: Go Save the Day * Episode 31: The Rift * Episode 32: Psycho Freak * Episode 33: Back to Basics * Episode 34: Dark Matter Absorbs the Starghost (Dark Matter returns with limit energy and transfer into Starghost's body making him invincible making his last appearance) * Episode 35: Meteor's Revival (Meteorheat revives from the Sun and gets revenge on the Power Rangers) * Episode 36: Treacherous Scheme * Episode 37: Painful Skill * Episode 38: Obstacles from Space * Episode 39: Reinforcements * Episode 40: Treasure Hunters Arrives (Treasure Hunt and Planet Savior teamup) * Episode 41: Fighting the Mission (BlizzardComet gets destroyed by the Rangers) * Episode 42: Meteor Strikes * Episode 43: Meteor Rage (Meteorheat gets destroyed by the Power Rangers once again) * Episode 44: Defending the Planets * Episode 45: Go Away Starghost! (Galaxylord gets defeated by the Planet Rangers for once) * Episode 46: Empire Rise * Episode 47: Dark Empire (Miss Sparkle gets destroyed by the Planet Rangers) * Episode 48: Dark Power (Galaxylord returns and rematch and gets destroyed by the Planet Rangers) * Episode 49: Wrath of Starghost * Final Episode - Space Showdown (Starghost was destroyed by the Power Rangers) Trivia *This is a first season to have the Rangers with Planet and Element motif. *This is a first season to have the male Blue Ranger with light blue suit. *This is a first season to have the only female of the group. Besides, a lone female. *This is a first season to have the Sixth Ranger duo of the team since Power Rangers: Mystic Defenders. *Each Ranger has the element power and the planet power as well. **Jackson - Fire and Mars **Josh - Water and Neptune **Owen - Lightning and Saturn **Craig - Earth and Uranus **Haley - Wind and Venus **Dark - Darkness and Pluto **Vaughn - Wood and Jupiter **David - Ice and Mercury **Zador - Light and Sun **Lunorg - Metal and Moon Writers *Future Beetle (All episodes) See Also * Wakusei Sentai Taiyokeiger - Super Sentai counterpart Category:Series Category:Future Beetle